Many methods exist to protect software from unauthorized use. Some of these methods include, for example, activation by Internet, activation by email, activation by phone. Other methods include the use of time-based licenses that expire a predetermined period after the software is installed or involve the use of monitoring a number of activations based on an installation identifier (ID).